Her Eyes
by docmadi96
Summary: Based off of the whole fiasco of Season 10 with the "Miami Taunter". Esteban Navarro gets the ultimate gift that he simply cannot waste, Calleigh Duquesne. Not for the faint hearts out there, you've been warned. Heavy tones of adult themes.
1. Meeting Her

Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of its affiliates, that's all Jerry Bruckheimer and his amazingness.

I'm new to this and this is my first story, so bear with me here. Any suggestions you have I will take, because your reactions are what matter. So I'll just leave you guys here and I hope you enjoy.

(AN: My computer fuzzed out while i was updating and deleted everything, so sorry for all this bruhaha! I've got to update everything! ugh its okay because i have my first draft here)

Her eyes are so intriguing, quite easy to just get lost in. So much spark to just add to his collection. No, he wanted all of her, body, mind, soul, and especially those lovely emerald green eyes.

He immediately noticed them as he sat down in the interrogation room. She would be fun to just play with. When she spoke, it blew him away. That Southern accent was entirely enchanting to listen to. He couldn't listen to the words she was saying, something about a girl he killed, her voice was amazing. Now his irritation from being dragged away from his "work" was just dust in the wind. His collection could wait; he was just drawn to her. The rest of her was just as amazing as her eyes, oh those eyes, and her voice. Despite her heels you can tell that she was a petite, her platinum blonde hair shown gold in the sun, cheekbones and smile lines showed that her smile must be a killer (he grinned a bit at that word). She was a spitfire and she showcased it as if she didn't know that. Humble, that's a good attribute he thought, a complete opposite of what he was. Her eyes were extremely expressive. You can tell everything she was thinking by just looking into her eyes. Curiosity was sparked in her eyes as she caught the previous grin. He just stared and gave his usual cocky reply. You can see all of her emotions and yet there was a block, a brick wall so to speak, that kept you from completely being mesmerized in her eyes. He longed to know the secrets hidden behind that brick wall of hers. Longed to know why she was distancing herself from showing her full emotions from people. Reading her posture and from past knowledge gathered from his powerful father, he knows she's had a troubling childhood, and decides to save that for safe keeping. With that note he decides that from this moment he will be the one to break that wall.

Calleigh Duquesne will be the first live piece in his collection. For letting those eyes dull with death would be a great shame. Esteban Navarro will have her, no matter what.


	2. Drawing Attention

Her eyes 2

Calleigh didn't like the way Esteban was glaring at her during interrogation, like he was trying to look past her body and into her soul. It was unnerving but she wouldn't let him know that. Almost as if he wasn't listening to her only hearing to answer a question. After that uneasy interrogation she decided to return back to her lab. Reaching the door she felt eyes on her and she turned to see Navarro just staring at her with the same stupid grin on his face. The feeling of uneasiness returned and she walked away to shake it off. Boy, she can't wait to wipe that cocky grin off of his face.

Navarro on the other hand loves the fact that she can feel him. Relishes that she can sense him, and concludes that they have a connection growing and it needs to keep growing. It is the only reason, the only logical explanation, as to why she looked back to make eye contact with him. His grin turns into a smile as she quickly walks off, in his eyes, to shake the growing connection between them. Sitting in the back of his car, he sees the lieutenant, high and almighty, staring. It wasn't so much of a stare as it was a glare, but it was hilarious to see. Navarro just laughs it off, no type of threats were being received by him. If the lieutenant thought the situation at hand was bad, then what he was concocting at the moment is nothing compared to the lieutenant's worst nightmares.

Horatio watched from afar as Calleigh walks away from interrogation. He sees the look behind back into the room at Navarro and walk off with a new set of determination. Her determination was a trait he immediately picked up on as soon as he laid eyes on her. Being a woman in a majority male work demographic is a challenge as it is. Hot only was she intelligent, she has more loyalty and drive that any other person in the building. Sometimes she out does him, if he was being completely honest. It is a setback for her because her outward appearance often jades the qualities that matter in life. Petite, blonde, fair skinned, she's often overlooked. Though that has come in handy a large amount of time, it must be tiring to be judged before you can prove yourself. Though he hasn't been spending a lot of time with her since Speedle's death, he can pick up on her emotions, and right now he can sense the discomfort wafting off her in waves and he knows exactly why she's currently experiencing this discomfort. Navarro was obviously guilty, and just as intelligent and clever as the CSIs themselves. That smile he currently has plastered on his face starts the same feeling of discomfort Calleigh was experiencing. Almost like something was about to happen, but it wasn't making an appearance. That same feeling of suspense you get from watching a thriller, the same feeling of dread he had the day Speed died, the day Eric was shot, the day Marisol was killed, and the days Calleigh was in the hospital for smoke inhalation. He promised himself to look out for anything weird in the next couple days, weeks, or months if he has to. Watching Navarro get into his car, making eye contact, and sending a warning glare, and receivong one right back. It was almost as if Navarro was conveying a message of dire proportions. Whenever that promise was to be acted on, Horatio vows to make sure that the best man comes out on top.


	3. Game Plan

3

Navarro returned to his work a day later hoping word of his current personal life didn't reach the ears of his patients. If they found out then they'd find a new doctor to go to, and they were the ones that were keeping his addiction in line. Being able to see all those beautiful green eyes everyday was all that kept him from snatching girls up from off the streets. Each patient that walked through his door that day though, couldn't help him relax him at all. Every time he focused on the patient, she would pop up in his mind. Her eyes were just perfect, that sparkle just blew his mind through the roof. How can she work in such a challenging environment and still have that spark in her eyes. She's tough, really tough, he concluded. No one he's ever come across was as tough as she was, men and women alike. He's seen the news he reads newspapers, he knows what she's been through for the past ten years. Reading and researching up on her last night really has its advantages. All of those things just confirmed that she is more than just a pretty face. Her strength was added to his list of her perfection. He desperately needs her, needs those eyes, that body, and just her. Nothing is going to keep him from obtaining her. He just needs to make sure that the great lieutenant stays out of his way, and to make sure Calleigh is comfortable where he puts her. In order for that to happen, he has to get to know her in a more personal level.

Calleigh returns home from yet another day of work and can't wait to just jump into bed. Today was just a bone tiring day, the entire work load that was already dumped on her and the whole "Miami Taunter" case just added to her stress. A bubble bath is in order she decided, running and stripping all the way to her Jacuzzi. She frowned when she realized that her favorite bubbles and bath salts were not where they usually were. Finding them on the bathroom counter she figures she must've just moved them in her rush this morning. Pouring in her favorite scent she relaxed completely in the foamy bath, trying to forget the day for now. Nothing is going her way lately, nothing at all. That feeling of heavy anticipation just weighed down on her again. It was the same feeling she had earlier during and after interrogation. She thought it was best to just go to sleep as fast as she can. The only excitement she has is going all toward her favorite nightgown. It was the same color as her eyes and was soft on her skin and just was pleasant to be in. She just loved the way she felt in it and it didn't hurt that she looked great in it too. Oh great, her nightgown was gone. She must've put it in the laundry by accident, great she sighed, looks like it's going to be a tank and boxer shorts night. Huffing, she resigns to bed with defeat.

Navarro breathed a sigh of relief when she went off to bed. Relief was evident on his face and he had to just chuckle off this situation he found himself in. He did all this to make sure she was comfortable by seeing her personally, and how personal can it get without checking out her house.

Her home was just as impeccable as she was when he first laid eyes on her. Her living room was very stylish and played off of her personality well. Bright, vibrant, and lively, a mix of her southern heritage and Miami flare. She was very well dressed and her home just proved that she earned the brands and not just wore it. She wasn't flaunting her wealth and the state of her home was just as modest as she was. Her kitchen was surprisingly full of fresh food, not the mountain of takeout boxes he imagined. Her soon –to-be former home smelled strongly of vanilla and fragrant lavender. She has a kitten! That was more surprising than her kitchen. It was a ball of fluffiness that he could ever dream of. Taking note of the kitten he walked into the most anticipated room of all, her bedroom. It was pristine, pristine to the max. Everything had a place and knew its place, it was just immaculate. He opened her closet and drawers, knowing that she wouldn't care about him looking around. All of her clothes were color and thread coded; even her underwear, which by the way were folded. In her nightgown drawer there was one that was calling to him. It was green, green just like her eyes, and incredibly soft. Made of cotton, lace, and slightly worn, he ached knowing that this must be her favorite. It smelled like she was wearing it in his arms, he's never ached this much without having a subject in front of him. She worked him over and he bet she knows that. He heads to her bathroom, stuffing the nightgown in his pocket, knowing that he has only 30 minutes or less. This room was just gorgeous, like her bedroom everything has a place. He looked in her shower and sees shampoo and conditioner and takes a whiff. My god was that an exhilarating smell. Vanilla seems to be her favorite scent. Taking note of that as well, he turns toward her Jacuzzi. She has a variety of bubbles and bath salts lined along the bath. Picking up the emptier ones, he smiles at the scents, vanilla and lavender. He starts to imagine her in the nightgown laying down snuggling into his chest, fresh from a bubble bath. He fantasizes her eyes staring into his, vanilla just wafting around him as she kissed him. His fantasy was interrupted by her front door opening, never in his life has he ever flown across a room so quick. He went out her bedroom window just as she entered barely closing it. He watched as she slipped out of her clothes, looking at the amazing view he had of her walking. My god she was a sight to see, better looking with her clothes off than on. She slips into the tub after picking up the bath salts he clumsily thrown on the counter. Too bad the current view allotted didn't allow for him to see her relax. He did see how she popped up out of the tub quick. Almost as if she's been startled into getting out. She must've sensed him like she did yesterday, a sign that they are meant to be. She walks back into the room sulking, and her kitten wanders in. she smiles and pets Kevin and nothing but adoration is in her voice. He cannot wait until she speaks to him like that, with nothing but complete love and heart. He fingers the nightgown in his pocket and just loves how she feels about this. She was obviously looking for it and he can see the obscenities pour from her mouth as she frantically looks for it. Walking back to his car he thinks of the collection he is going to start of her favorite things. The nightgown is going into a bag to help preserve her scent and will be the first item. Reaching his playground he quickly does away with the girl he's had since last night. She was boring him, especially since Calleigh walked into his life. The girl was supposed to take his mind off of "her" but it did nothing to quell the ache in his chest, heart, and groins. Delivering the final blow, he sighs in frustration. Yet pleasure was there as well, the pleasure of knowing that Calleigh will be his soon, and the sooner the better.


	4. Suspicion Rises

4

Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be more informative. Special fangz(AN:my friend mad me say this) to the people who are avidly following this story! The next chapter should be going up by tomorrow morning or afternoon.

"Calleigh Duquesne, her name just rolls off your tongue. Though I have to say Calleigh Navarro oozes perfection", thought Navarro as he lies down on his bed, his object of obsession's nightgown lying beside him, on her spot. Her favorite scent just drifts over to him, creeping into his mind. He can't wait to see her in it, beside him, cuddling him, snuggling, he drifts off to sleep in complete peace. The power of just knowing she'll be home soon gives him comfort.

Waking up incredibly well rested and before her alarm clock, Calleigh shuffles out of bed and gets ready for work. Her luck runs out when she gets called into a scene with the same MO as the "Miami Taunter". Grabbing a bagel and coffee she heads out to the callout. In the hummer she decides to just be in silence, to give herself some time to think. Last night was really strange, she felt at peace despite her horrible day. So peaceful that she woke up calm, and collected. She felt like she had an angel watching over her, she just felt safe. Then this whole "Taunter" business had to surface and ruin her morning. Arriving at the scene she grabs her kit and meets up with everything. "What do we have?" Calleigh asks catching up to speed in the situation. "A couple of hikers found the body, not exactly the nature walk they were hoping for." Eric adds sarcastically, just as frustrated as she was. "Same MO as the others?" Calleigh asks snapping on her gloves and evaluating the scene. The girl was just like the others, with the difference of dumping. This poor girl was just thrown, and by the state of the drag marks, the car was still moving. This depressed Calleigh to no end, her extra energy acquired this morning left her body in one quick rush.

Eric was quick to pick up on Calleigh's change of attitude. It was that of defeat, the same posture she took when they decided to break it off for good. He wants to talk to her about what was up, but he knew that right now she wouldn't say anything. He decides to just take an impression of tire treads found near the dumpsite.

"This is such a passive dump, thrown out as if she was a can of coke." Horatio looks at the body saddened by the state of the poor girl. He has to take a double look, because that girl is almost an exact replica of Calleigh. Small, blonde, and green eyed, the only difference was the fact that this girl was dressed for a night on the town, the usual victim profile. "She seems like she fits the usual for the 'Taunter', a prostitute and the obvious signs of torture and eyes removed." Horatio observes. With that he jumps up and walks off, Calleigh and Eric can handle this scene. He jumps into his hummer and just drives off, destination unknown even to himself.

Calleigh watches Horatio take off without so much a warning leaves her frazzled. Hours later she doesn't like where any of this is going, there is no evidence what so ever. She leaves Eric to finish with all the tire impressions and heads to the lab. This time however, she blasts music to help relaxing her nerves.

Horatio driving through the streets of Miami makes a split decision to go check out Calleigh's house. hejust wants to make sure that everything is in check and nothing is out of place. Pulling into her driveway, he takes notice of the very serene ambiance. Chuckling at the situation, it was the calm before the storm. He walks in grateful that his key is still able to turn the lock. She changed around her furniture, and he could only guess that everything was in order. Seeing as it has been years since he last stepped foot in her home. Looking at her photos, he notices that there is a lot of them with the team, and without him. The last photo with him is right before he met Marisol. That was over five years ago, and since he lost Marisol, he barely even worked with Calleigh on the job. Guilt rises in his chest and he promises that he will make sure that he will change this as soon as Miami returns to its safer side. Without looking into her bedroom he comes to the conclusion that the inside is untouched. Looking around the outside of the house he finds a different story. There are depressions made by feet that look fresh, and with that he jumps straight into dusting the window. He growls when he can only find useless smudges, anger coursing through him. He knows it has to be Navarro, because the body turning up and these feet depressions outside Calleigh's bedroom couldn't be a coincidence. There was no way in hell he'd let anything happen to Calleigh, she was the only one left from the original team, who hadn't died, or resigned. Though he never let her know, she was like a daughter to him, and she was his reason for still being alive. If she was taken by Navarro, he could never live with himself, and he would take his life knowing that he just took hers.


	5. Wake Up Call

5

Yeaaaaaaaaaah, here's the next chapter(Sorry)!

Horatio and Calleigh reached the lab within ten minutes between each other, with Horatio reaching first. This results in him pacing right in front of the elevator, worrying everyone who could see him. His irrational side told him Navarro already got to her, while the rational side just guessed she was stuck in traffic or maybe still at the scene. Both of those sides were causing immense worry. If he called her all that would happen is her avoiding him, he had to do this in person. This waiting is killing him, and he's pretty sure that the staff is starting to doubt his sanity. With the ding that vibrates through the entire building, he jumps at the elevator hoping that Calleigh is on it. As fate has it she is, and he promises to thank God for that, and he jumps at her pulling her to the side. "Sweetheart!" he screams giving her a start. Watching as confusion flits across her face and just drags her across the hall to the office.

Calleigh allows herself to be grabbed astonished over the fact that he called her sweetheart. It's been years since he's called her that with such strong feeling behind it. He only calls her that when she's hurt, or in trouble. Yet he's never called her that with such passion behind it, it has her worried. "What's wrong Horatio is everything alright?" "No" came the short reply "right now everything is not fine" is the only response she gets from him, no other words were exchanged between the two of them.

"I stopped by your house after I left the scene. I had a hunch and I followed it and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a heads up" Horatio rushed out immediately after this office door closes. "I'm sorry you what?" confusion laced in Calleigh's voice, "why didn't you tell me while you were there, it's been two hours since I've last seen you". "Listen, just listen, Navarro was at your house within the last twelve hours, I found depressions on the outside of your bedroom window as long as smudges on your window. But it doesn't look like he's been inside." Never has Horatio been so nervous in his entire life. "So you went snooping around my house, been there for over two hours, and didn't call me at all! I mean you haven't seen my house in God knows how long and you just expect to know if anything was touched! I mean, I know you're looking out for me but you could've called me!" she couldn't keep anger out of her voice. She was shocked that Horatio could just breach her trust. "I was trying to..." Horatio starts, "Help! Yeah you can help, but at least tell me, how do you even know Navarro is behind this? There is no evidence you can use to back this hunch up, and following this guy for too long will end up being bad. You push and push and push to get your way but it seems like Navarro is way ahead of you, ahead of us!" Calleigh says putting emphasis on the "us". "And don't you dare tell me to spend the night elsewhere, because if I am being stalked then I sure as hell am going to stand my ground. Nor will I put anyone else in danger." Horatio can only stare at her, she could always tell what he was thinking and for once he wasn't thankful for it. She just doesn't understand, he knew it would be hell, and was glad he did this in person. He should've just told her ahead of time, and curses himself because this was something he didn't expect. She's going into her defensive mode and shutting him out completely.

She was right, as usual, the more and more he pushes, the harder the case gets to solve. The Navarro's are just to quick, clever, and powerful for him to just use his usual guise. His constant involvement and harassment towards the Navarro's have only allowed for O"Shay to constantly breathe down his neck, and for the lab to lose some of its funding. "Just trust me Calleigh" his voice glazed in desperation, yet he refuses to look up, ashamed in how he handled a simple situation. "I do Horatio, but right now too many things are happening right now, and for me to be riled up about something that can't be explained is the last thing anybody needs. We need to think clearly about how to handle the task at hand instead of jumping around. If Navarro really is behind this then he's already planned what he's going to do next. I just want all of us to stay safe." And with that Calleigh leaves without dismissal, rushing too her lab still enraged over the current situation. Lab techs and other personnel quickly pushed aside, careful not to get in Calleigh's way. Calleigh obviously avoided Eric, not wanting to speak with anyone.

Natalia, Ryan, and Sam all watched from DNA as Calleigh stormed past everyone to the ballistics lab. The deliberate avoidance of Eric did not go unnoticed by them and now confusion was a common feeling amongst them all. "Anybody knows what that was about?" asks Ryan to the group. "Maybe Eric and Calleigh had a fight?" Sam asks more than she tells. "Or maybe it has everything to do with whatever she and H were talking about after he carted her away to his office twenty minutes ago." Natalia just throws out there. "Why did Horatio cart Calleigh away" asks Eric as he steps into the lab. "Don't know, actually no one knows, he was pacing in front of the elevator for like ten minutes before she came. Maybe it has something to do with the women found in the glades this morning." Natalia can only offer educated guesses. "The victim does look a lot like Calleigh. But that could just be a coincidence. The "Taunter" does go after women with green eyes." Ryan adds in feeling left out the conversation. "Eric you're with me" Horatio says, popping out of nowhere, scaring everyone in the room. Eric doesn't even speak; Horatio's face is enough to tell him that this is beyond debate. Whatever's going on with Calleigh has to be serious, because the look Horatio has is the same one he put on during their trip to Rio. Following close behind Horatio, Eric can only guess the amount of trouble Calleigh seems to be in.


	6. Intrusion

6

"I can only assume that this is about the small disagreement between you and Calleigh" Eric can only guess. If that was the case then Horatio is out of luck. "I believe Navarro is targeting Calleigh, and before you start it's a hunch, there were depressions on the outside of her bedroom windows and there were unusable smudges on the window pane. I can just feel it's Navarro and I want you to keep a closer eye on Calleigh" Horatio rushed to get the last part out, desperate for someone to listen and reason with. "He's watching her and I feel like he's planning something". "You see if you came to me with this a year ago, there would be no problem, but now we're at a tight spot and this request really is going to be hard to follow through." Never has Eric felt more useless than right now. He knows that if Horatio has a feeling it's usually right and without a question he will believe whatever H says. "But I will keep a lookout in case anything pops up, Navarro is a very shady person, and the sooner he's found out' the sooner we all can rest easy." Eric adds to keep that look of pure determination stuck on H's face.

"Thank you brother" H adds, eternally grateful for Eric's protective nature of those he loves. Saddened over the fact that Calleigh and he were no longer together, they were the one pure thing in this lab, and like everything else it crashed. He was a year late and it serves to tell him he really hasn't been paying attention to the people in front of him, that he cares more for the criminals than his own family. With a sigh H walks off, leaving Eric to contemplate how he could explain to Calleigh what was going on.

Eric's never known the true meaning of struggle up until he sees Calleigh in her lab, posture showing the defeat he knew he saw earlier. At least she looked like she's had a full night of sleep, needing something optimistic. No amount of happy thoughts can keep him from the feeling of dread knowing that he has to approach Calleigh, especially when she's in this mood. It could wait, that two week pile of paperwork looks intriguing anyway.

Calleigh has no idea how to rationalize Horatio's behavior earlier today. On one hand he was just protecting her, but on the other this wasn't the first time he's gone off without alerting anyone of his antics. He always goes off on his own and leaves her picking up the pieces of his mess. Not only that, but when he gets in a tight spot it's always someone else he calls. In the last several years Calleigh is always put on the back burner up until he needs her. She's getting fed up with this behavior of his, only using her when it suits his needs. So when he tells her to just trust him, she couldn't help but explode. How can she just jump to believe him when he can't even call her to back him up? Every single time he goes out it calls for questions to be asked. When those questions are asked she has to be the one to answer them. She isn't even called when the situation arrives, and he just expects her to read his mind and answer the questions to the fullest. It's frustrating to have to do this every single case. It's wearing her thin and there is only so much she can handle. He's like a dog with a bone; he just locks in on one thing. Focusing on only one person, and interpreting the evidence one way. Zeroing and harassing the suspect until he gets his way, or the suspect calls in a complaint.

Even if Navarro was guilty, he was amazing at covering his tracks, and it will only be a matter of time before another official complaint will be made. O'Shay is all over her, hovering over every case and making sure she's doing what she's supposed to. The problem with that is she isn't kept into the loop until after everything goes down, so when O'Shay comes to her during the problem, she can only keep him at arm's length. She tries to warn him continuously but it's like talking to a wall. One bad side of Horatio is that he can do the physical part but he's rarely ever there for all the recorded parts of the job. Paperwork is hell whenever it comes to explaining his antics. She loves him, she really does, but sometimes he just adds to her growing stress. With everything that is happening, she has no one she can turn to. Eric is out; he lost all of her trust towards her personal life around the time Jesse died. She doesn't know Walter or Sam or Tom that well. Natalia is someone she can go to with boy trouble but not with her feelings right now. Horatio just destroyed any chance of her going to him, lost it a long time ago. She's loyal to Horatio, but he really is wearing her thin, and she is well overdue for a mental breakdown. It's dragging her down with all these secrets that pile on one after the other, and her conscience is screaming at her to just let it all go. The next few days are going to be challenging.

O'Shay watches the entire scene as it unfolds right in front of his face. Caine's right-hand man is starting to get fed up with his antics. He watched as Caine paces in front of the elevator, to him carting away Duquesne, to her storming away and to his private chat with Delko. This is priceless, and the chuckle that escapes his lips weren't even held back at all. Usually Duquesne is the strongest out of all of them, but it looks like she is failing to keep up with Caine's pushy ways. He sees her face and can tell from where he stands that she's reaching her breaking point. He doesn't have to lift a finger when he tries to break this team apart, they're doing fine by themselves. Diego Navarro will be pleased to hear of this, since the two of them are working to bring this lab down. The both of them will come out on top and watch as Caine's precious little team lose, kissing the lab goodbye. He'll make sure that all of them except Duquesne, O'Shay feels that she will help him and Navarro bring down this team. She will be his personal project, turning her against the team, using her and keeping her to send a message. This was going to be fun.

Esteban watches as Horatio rushes off to the hummer, realizing that he has to be more careful if he wants to bring his Calleigh home. He wants her to be able to come home with him, so he decides to cool off a bit, and wait ten minutes before heading inside. Walking as nonchalantly as possible he makes his way to Calleigh's house, grateful for picking up lock picking as a child, his kit weighing heavily on his shoulder as he walks into the house, as if reminding him of its purpose. Being a doctor really has its perks, and one of those perks is a supply of drugs and other paraphernalia. Though it is illegal, he was able to get his hands on a shit load of GHB, which he then applies to food and drinks in her fridge. This will ensure that she stays asleep, for when he will start coming over for sleepovers. Continuing off into her bedroom, he stops and takes a deep breath through his nose, inhaling her scent. It arouses him and he aches to just have her in his arms. Falling into her bed he buries his face into her pillow, scent still fresh from the night before. Turning on his back he starts his fantasy of the two of them enjoying a simple night together.

_ She's on top of him, straddling his lap, grinding herself on him. She leans over to kiss him, hair shrouding the both of them, vanilla and lavender drifting over and assaulting his senses, lips locking and tongues dueling with one another, moans coming from the both of them as things start to heat up. Hands grabbing and pulling, tugging and groping, lips suckling and licking, teeth biting and marking. There is nothing but sweaty bodies interlocking with each other as he enters her welcoming body._ Navarro's hand wanders into his pants, stroking himself in rhythm to his fantasy, losing himself one again in its powerful grip. _She's tight and hot, she feels better than heaven, dripping because of what he's doing to her. She impales herself on him again, and again, and again, moaning and whimpering every time they meet hip to hip. His name becomes a mantra on those bee stung lips and with one thrust from the both of them, she's crying out in euphoria, tightening and clenching around him, he's able to hold out until she moans his name, and he's right behind her. _

He finishes with grunts, and sighs of pleasure, rolling over as his body convulses with the power of his orgasm, her scent makes it to his brain and he's lost again, his pleasure prolonged. Taking deep breaths, he struggles to get out of the bed and make it back home. If her scent can make him feel that amazing, he couldn't wait until she was home with him in their bed. He ends up spending two hours in her house and rushes to get back out, careful to put everything back into its rightful place. He makes sure to grab a shirt from her drawer, wanting to add another thing to his collection, and also to help him out with another great fantasy. Driving back home, he's lost in the thoughts of loving her, and her loving him back. She'll be treated as the queen that she is and he gets to spoil her all he wants.


	7. Plans are Forming

OMG a new chapter!

Today is not her day, no way in hell it was, no way at all. This "Taunter" case is dragging far longer than any other serial killer case they've had, especially with a suspect who is identified. Sure it could be someone other than Navarro, but he has that feeling, and even if it was him there is no evidence to link him to the crimes. This literally is her first case where there is no evidence what so ever, one where the supposed suspect is caught. If a certain person would quit with the constant prodding, and badgering, the case could've continued onto something promising. For now, the case is dragging and it's not showing any promises to a lighter work load. Her frustration is starting to show, and after packing away the evidence she rests her head on the table, sighing and letting out some frustration. She thought that everyone on the dayshift left, or so she thought.

"Making some overdue overtime Ms. Duquesne?" O'Shay implores, starting his cozying up to her. He's learned of Esteban's obsession with the ballistic expert, and is supportive of his obsession. She would be a lovely present for Esteban, and Diego would gladly give him a boost up in the police Captain's eyes. O'Shay could do with the extra ego boost by a man so high in class like Diego Navarro. "Yeah the killer really knows how to hide his evidence" Calleigh answers, obviously suspicious of his sudden kindness towards her. "Well it seems like you need some time off, why don't you put in for a week or two off?" trying to loosen her up a bit, but she just eyes him like a suspect. "

What's with the random act of kindness O'Shay, what do you want from me?" her questioning earns her a chuckle. "This is more like me repenting, you know, making up for all the bad things I've done. I decided to start with you, since I'm taking baby steps. So I just want to say sorry and that I'm an asshole" his attempt at an apology went well in his ears. Apparently he got her at the right time, tired, and frustrated, at the end of her days, because she immediately relaxed. "Well I accept the apology, I just don't accept you coming here for just this reason, good night and I hope that this repenting of yours works out for the best" O'Shay can tell she was honest and returns her good night with a sly smile. "Oh and maybe you should talk to the Captain, your name has been coming up a lot, he says you're due for a promotion, but you didn't hear that from me." And with that O'Shay leaves Calleigh, knowing her head is spinning deciding if the truth was spoken. Which it was, she was next for a promotion, and the Captain has mentioned her one too many times he could kill himself. It was more reason to give her to Esteban, he concluded, for the sake of his life.

Reaching home, trying to keep O'Shay out of her mind, Calleigh failed to even think of anything but what O'Shay said. Was he lying, she couldn't tell, he always had this air of mystery surrounding him. Maybe after all this time it was guilt, and what he was guilty of she could never guess, and she was too tired to guess. He should be taken as an enemy but it's been years since he's even dared to come to the lab in person, so maybe he really is trying to confess whatever he's done. Actually up until the "Taunter" case popped up, O'Shay has been nonexistent, choosing to remain behind the scenes instead of face to face. It gave her reading of him a completely different view, he's never apologized for anything, and for him to do that shows that he's probably telling the truth. But then again he could be plotting something and she could be overlooking this aspect of his persona. With her fighting sleep she makes food and heads to bed after a quick shower. The steam from that must've gotten to her because she's bine tired now and her body is sluggish. Diving underneath the blankets on her bed, her body calls it quits and she is knocked out within a second.

Watching every single move she's made since she stepped out of her car. Down from each perfect stride each perfect chew, to her ungraceful collapse onto the bed. Testing his patience, a full 15 minutes past before Esteban climbs into bed with her. This was exciting, tonight was the first time that they'll be spending the night together. Slipping underneath the sheets and relaxing against her body, Esteban feels almost like he's at home. Almost was the operative word. The only thing that would make this perfect would be if this really was their home, snuggled into bed, and her not drugged. Her scent made its way over to him, putting him in a calm mood. Her hair was silky, and his hand easily ran through it, it was the source of the vanilla and her skin the lavender. Her skin was way softer than he could ever imagine, it was like he was caressing a cloud. She's radiating heat, and a smile grew on his face, she was snuggling into him. He was on cloud nine, he knew that she could sense him, and this just proved that she loved him as much as he loved her.

It's been a long three days since he first seen her, but he feels like she really is the one for him. It could be a very stupid move, but the usual bad things happen within two days, and he promises that they won't have a Romeo and Juliet romance. This will last their entire lifetime, and they are going to die old, and together. Love is a trying thing, and the trying parts are coming up in the next couple of months. Figuring that he has only a few hours with her he snuggles into her, stroking her cheek, and planting three consecutive kisses on her beautiful lips. Loving the way she licks her lips, copying her he licks his, loving her taste. Life's perfect at the moment and nothing can ruin this night of theirs.

While she's knocked out, Calleigh feels herself floating. It was weird, she was asleep, but she can still feel what was going on around her. She feels the bed dip as a weight was pressed against her. She felt no threat and decided to just let whoever comes into bed with her. A hand floats through her hair, and a hand sliding up and down her back. She feels calm and snuggles into whoever it was snuggling into her. She feels a hand on her cheek, and kisses on her lips, which she licks to get a taste of whoever it was. Her mind trudging to try and identify who it was, her mind jumped to Eric, the bastard. With a sigh she snuggles deeper and goes back to sleep. Completely content and felt at more at peace than she has ever felt before.


	8. Moonlighting

(AN You Happy Kat. YOU HAPPY! I want to be part of the trapezoid.)

Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio head out the next morning to a call out with Horatio and Eric in the front, and her in the back. Even with this early callout (5am to be exact), she felt extremely well rested. Last night, she knew she crashed, but damn that crash was more promising than any other. She could feel the boys looking at her, their gaze full of concern and worry. Jokes on them, she absolutely, positively felt great. Nothing was going to bring her down today, not even this case. Speaking of the case, another girl was kidnapped early this morning. Just like that, Calleigh jumps into the case at hands, listening in on what Eric and Horatio was saying. This girl was out with her friends, of a certain profession, and a man pulled up asking if they would like to make extra. Of course they agreed and he was able to snatch one of them. If this was the "Taunter" then he messed up real bad. Never before did they have witnesses that caught his face. This is a sign, thought Calleigh, of amazing things to come.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Eric begins to question…why? His face felt like he's been hit in the face with one of the hummers. Damn life was just shitty sometimes, fuck it, it was shitty ever since he and Cal broke up. Looking back at her he wonders how she can look so happy and content. If her behavior yesterday was odd, then today was nothing short of eccentric. It's literally been seven years since she's been in this mood outside of their relationship. Speed once described her as "way too cheerful", and he finally gets to see this side of her. It pained him to know that he wasn't the reason behind that bright face of hers. It's been too long since he's ever been a part of her life, and he'll make sure that they don't fall apart. He's seen his fair share of couples breaking up and completely ignoring each other to the point that it's awkward. Never, never, ever will they end up like that. So right now, it's killing him to know what, _or who_, could've given her a reason to be so over the rainbow cheerful. The pang of jealousy that flits through him was strong enough to kill the next person to even tick him off. No one wants to mess with a tired Eric Delko, let alone an infuriated one. He's going to make sure that whoever gave her that mood would end up being him at the end.

Caine parked and without a word walked toward the group of girls that witnessed their friends kidnapping. There were four of them, each on the shorter stature, three were of Hispanic descent with only one of them sporting dark brown hair, and the last one was a strawberry blonde. "Morning ladies, may I ask how you came across this situation?" And like that they explode into indecipherable gibberish. "Please one at a time, one at a time." Calleigh can't help but compare them to the team, they stick together, and their loyalty shows. " well we were all just chilling and this guy just pulls up" starts the strawberry blonde "then he offers to give us extra for all of us together, sorta like we're some game bundle at Best Buy" continues the shortest of the girls, hair curly to the end of the week. "When we all go up he flips and grabs at us" says the girl with blonde highlights. "We were able to get away but Vanilla couldn't and she was taken" says the dark brown haired girl. "Did you get a good look at whomever it was that tried to solicit the five of you?" Eric asks. "It happened so fast, dude was a straight ninja" says the dark haired one. "I'm sorry we didn't catch your names" Calleigh adds "The strawberry blonde is Mocha Senpai, the curly haired one is Velvet Sheath, the blonde one is Chizz, and I'm Cat. With a C not a K like some tend to believe, I have standards." "What's with the stripper names?" Calleigh asks bold and feeling in the mood. "Oh we moonlight as strippers, gotta bring the cash home as quick as possible, and we get to meet really cool people." answers Cat. With a chuckle Horatio bid them goodbye, promising to check up on them later. "Remember, C-A-T not K-A-T, my standards, apply my standards!"

_Navarro can't believe he's messed up something as simple as getting another toy. Seeing the whole group of girls sparked something and he couldn't just ignore that feeling. Not after almost losing it, with Leigh while she slept. He almost spoiled the surprise of getting to touch what he's only seen from afar. He itched to touch and instead he chose to get a new toy. These girls were perfect; even if he only got one he'll be fine. Turns out the one he ended to snatch was, her eyes two or three shades off of his Leigh's, chestnut blonde hair braided down the side, she would do. If he got the others it would lighten his mood, but alas, beggars can't be choosers, and he loves his new toy. She was a novelty, and she'll stay a novelty until Leigh is home with him. And if Leigh wasn't home for months, then his new toy won't be thrown out until then. _

"Those girls have very interesting names, don't you agree?" jokes Eric as they climb into the hummer, "They do moonlight as strippers" Calleigh laughs, not able to keep the laugh in at all. The irony wasn't lost to her at all, causing her to giggle even more. It's been a while since Eric's heard that sound. He finds himself missing it, missing her; it's been too long. They can hang out still, just with no romantic ties. They can do that, in fact she doesn't have a choice, tonight is their night. He'll spend the night tonight, she definitely won't mind. It blows his mind that Navarro is after her, and tonight will be a perfect way for him to keep tabs on her. Him spending night will help clear up some questions he's had since yesterday. Maybe they can talk about an "us" happening again. This is a great way to multi task he adds with a smile.

Horatio smiled at the playful banter between Eric and Calleigh, she's been in a great mood the whole morning and it seems that this dead end they've hit didn't hinder her mood whatsoever. He's never seen her in this mood before, at least not this close to her. It was infectious and he had to admit, he was starting to catch on to her bubbliness. The only guess he could make was that she had an amazing night of sleep and is immediately jealous. His night was full of nothing but concern and worry. Navarro couldn't possibly be infatuated with Calleigh, not with the short amount of time he's spent in her presence. Though Horatio can admit that when he first met Calleigh, she struck him with interest. She was so sure and yet wary of herself. She was able to show off her confidence without being cocky, and proved herself right onto the first choice to put on his team, even before Jesse(if he wasn't leaving at the time). But he spent the majority of the day with her; Navarro on the other hand, spent less than two hours in interrogation. Her green eyes probably sent him into the obsession, but Horatio wasn't sure what she could've done to pull Navarro in. whatever she did triggered something in Navarro and now he seems to be escalating.

Now he has to deal with yet another problem on the team and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with this. Just as that was thought, it hit him, he thought of the situation Calleigh couldn't have gotten herself into as a problem. Caleigh could never be a problem, and yet here he was blaming her for the stress about to be dumped on him. Choosing to push back this thought, he hops in the hummer with the other two and heads back to the lab, hoping her bubbliness lasts all day infecting everyone in the building, hoping that she can lift everyone's spirits and give them an extra push that they all need.


	9. Sleepover

Despite this case meeting a complete dead end, Calleigh feels great, whatever happened last night was for the best. She cannot remember the last time she's had such a beautiful night of sleep, maybe with Eric but she couldn't tell. Whatever she did differently she has to do again because though she woke up to some grog she still felt amazing. Maybe Eric came last night, he did that a lot when they were on, and off, and on again. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was him, she just knew. Maybe she should talk to him; he's the only one who was able to make her feel so warm and loved at night, and relaxed in the morning. Once again this wasn't the first time he did something like this. But if Eric came over, why didn't he stay the whole night, and with that one thought she decides against even talking to him. She's not the one to start any type of drama and she's too stressed, despite her great feeling and amazing night. Her exasperated sigh vibrates throughout the ballistics lab, and Calleigh is grateful for being in her lonesome. "This is all going to get to me soon" she says out loud.

"Well you should take a vacation, no cases are opened, and the Taunter case is at a dead end, take this chance to get away for a while." Calleigh turns at the sound of the voice. O'Shay is standing by the door of her lab, concern evident on his face, just the way he wants his face to look; he's been watching her for 20 minutes and can tell that all she needs is some compassion. "I would love to, but I don't think the captain would appreciate me taking off after a stalling of a rough case" Calleigh retorts. "He would understand, he's very understanding actually. And besides, out of everyone you deserve it more. You even have more overtime than the good Lieutenant himself" O'Shay adds seeing that what he's saying is really getting to Calleigh, and when she huffs he can hear every word she says "That's because I do Horatio's paperwork for him all the time" she huffs, aggravation starting to boil both at Horatio again and O'Shay. " And you can get all that stress out, and say goodbye to paperwork for a while, we even have enough money to pay you for two and a half weeks" Calleigh chuckles at the incentive O'Shay gave her, and he chuckles along with her. "Besides you've been working for far too long and too hard, it's going to catch up to you." O'Shay walks off, giving Calleigh more time to think.

Calleigh watched him leave her lab; she shouldn't be taking what he says to heart. He was the enemy yet she's agreeing with him she's been thinking about taking a vacation long before the "Taunter" case has been opened, and although what O'Shay said was true, she can't let what he says get to her head. The "Taunter" case has been opened for three weeks now and a good night's sleep has been evasive with the exception of last night. While a vacation is overdue, taking one right now would be a sign of weakness, and showing weakness was not her thing. After this case was over she plans on taking O'Shay up on his promise, but for now she's staying put.

Horatio paced his office, burning a line in his carpet, O'Shay was watching Calleigh and when Calleigh relaxes, O'Shay jumps up and attacks Calleigh. By their body posture he can tell that they are having a civilized conversation. This surprised him completely. Usually whenever O'Shay comes around Calleigh has been on guard and has been very loyal to him. Horatio wonders when Calleigh started getting comfortable with O'Shay and relaxed around him. Calleigh looked like she was in her mind about whatever O'Shay told her. Horatio felt as if the world was falling from underneath him, like he had no control over anything. He couldn't even hold the lab on his own without Calleigh. Whenever she walked through the lab, the techs all looked at her with admiration and respect whereas with him, all that was there was respect, and that was for his position in the lab. If there was something wrong, everyone went to Calleigh instead of him. If it was trouble with the law, then they went to him, but any personal problems were handled through Calleigh instead of him. He's been too withdrawn from the lab and the people inside of it.

Well, from today, Horatio will become more involved in what goes on inside the lab. Because if O'Shay is getting close to Calleigh, then he can get closer to anyone else, especially since O'Shay's tactic seems to be working. Times are trying and the feeling he's had since the beginning of the week just grew into concerning anticipation, and discomfort. It was killing him inside even more, not knowing what was going to happen until it boils over. Horatio is going to jump to the initiative, and going over to Calleigh's tonight, tonight was going to be interesting.

Hours later and nowhere near close to finishing her and Horatio's paperwork, Calleigh leaves, deciding home sounds like heaven. Crash time is going to be amazing and getting to bed and snuggling in with _Wuthering Heights_. The shower called her name and she answered, the hot water was amazing on her skin, her hair washed in her signature scent gave her relief. She puts on a white version of her favorite green nightgown, which she still can't find, was adorned on her body. Tonight was a salad night, so she made a chicken sandwich. A meow and a ball of fluff scared the shit out of her, Kevin her kitten was completely forgotten for the last two days. She remembers giving him food but cuddles and snuggles have been lost to the both of them, and Kevin misses her. She sits on her favorite chair with her book, food and Kevin following right behind her. When snuggling into her lap Kevin looks up at Calleigh and then her sandwich, she knows he can smell the cheese, as often a lot of pets tend to love cheese. She gives in and every so often she gives him both chicken and cheese, feeling bad about deserting him for the past two days.

After about thirty minutes, Kevin begins to act clumsy, repeatedly failing at jumping from her lap to the arm of her chair. Cats are funny and she can't help but record his failed attempt at his jumping. Eric would be the one to find her an insane kitten, not that she was on the sane side either. When Kevin gives up and knocks out on her lap Calleigh gets back to her book determining to finish this chapter. Not even twelve chapters and an hour later Calleigh feels her eyes start to droop, before she too knocks out.

Eric and Horatio reach Calleigh's place at the same time and they chuckle at the same amount of concern they both have for the ballistics expert, though Eric has more of a romantic and deeper connection with Calleigh than Horatio. "Keeping watch on her as well H" quirks Eric "Thought it was now or never" Horatio answered, and Eric could feel as well as see the concern H had. Upon the both of them entering her house the silence sent alarm bells off. It was barely nine pm, and anyone who know Calleigh, knows she's usually up either reading or cleaning her guns. No clinks can be heard and the house was filled with eerie silence. Horatio and Eric enter her foyer with their hands on their hips, ready to draw if needed, "Cal" "Sweetheart" they call at the same time, both laughing at the sight they came across as they enter her living room. Calleigh was knocked the fuck out, it was the only way Eric could describe her, legs curled under her, hair shrouding her face, lips parted, and Kevin snuggled into her lap. Both of them couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked, and Horatio snapped a picture, just for research purposes. "At least she's safe" chides Eric chuckling; Horatio can't help but agree at this and picks up the book that fell from her hands. Eric grabs the book and looks down into it, loving that she actually kept the book he bought her. Horatio picks her up, surprised at how light she is despite her size. Her in his arms made her seem like she was smaller than she really was. She was lighter than he could've ever imagined, making her seem almost like a child, adding to her innocence. She was so relaxed and Horatio couldn't bring himself to waking her up, he carried her to her bed himself and buried her underneath the mountains of pillows and sheets. Eric walks in and pats Horatio on the back

"Has she always been this small?" Horatio asks, not believing so. "Yeah she actually is, surprised me as well if I were to be honest." Eric is surprised at the amount of tenderness that Horatio displays. "She just looks so small; I've never seen her look this tiny. She has this way of making herself seem as if she's ten feet taller than I am." Horatio says, brushing her hair back. "I really hope Navarro isn't fixated on her, she can't end up like…" and with that Horatio looked away before tears would begin to fall. "You know she's not going to end up like, Mari H?" Eric says, trying to keep himself in check as well. ""it's why I've backed off from everyone lately, whenever I show affection or love to someone, they get killed, I'm cursed and I want to keep it with me." Horatio says quietly and I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to her as well" with that statement Horatio looked Eric in the eyes, conveying all that he was feeling at the moment and for the last six years. "H, it'll be alright, we'll protect her, I'm staying the night so she won't be alone, unless you want to take watch tonight?" Eric asks not wanting to push him over the edge. "We'll say together brother, just as long as I'm here tonight." Horatio answers "no prob bro, no problem at all" and with that the both of them head off to get ready for their sleepover tonight. Eric has never seen Horatio so open and raw with anyone before. He was more open to him than Calleigh ever was, he was just glad that tonight Calleigh will be watched over.


	10. Anger Management

This chapter is going to be a very dark, just a warning (mentions of physical and sexual assault!)

Navarro growled at the scene that was laid out before him, the lieutenant and his handyman are too close to his Leigh. His irritation grows and seeing her in the watch of those two scared him, if could he could get this close to her while they're watching her, then someone worse could get to her. The stress has been growing since yesterday, he accidentally killed that prostitute he sworn to keep until Leigh was home. Seeing her surrounded by those men added to his aggravation, and he leaves before he rushes into something stupid. Walking around the neighborhood he comes across a wonderful sight, maybe half a mile away from Leigh's house, a woman was walking towards him. She looked upset and he can hear her crying from where he stood. Letting her pass him he surveys the surroundings, heavy brush in this area of the park. Well it looks like the odds are in his favor today. He sneaks up behind careful not to breathe heavy due to his anger and anticipation. She puts up little fight due to shock and he quickly drags her behind a bushel of shrubs, her lack of fight gets him angrier. His Leigh would fight off an enemy more than this sad excuse for a woman. He throws her down to get a look at her face; she lived down the block from his Leigh, with a man that would use her as a punching bag. It was kind of fitting for her to go with him instead of her man. He laughs at her situation and he feels her tense. She's pleading and crying and begging for him to let her go, "I won't tell I promise" she cries. "Oh I know you won't tell trust me I know" he adds punches to her abdomen over and over for five minutes.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, and she's mine why do they try to keep her away from me." Each word was added with a punch to wherever his fist landed "they're always in my way!" he adds kicks to the beating, hoping whoever this was feel the pain he was going through. She took it like the victim she was deciding to curl into a ball to help protect herself. Her whimpers bring him pleasure and he lays down a harder beating to her already broken body. He rips off her pants and underwear and applies a condom to himself before roughly taking her. His chuckles are cold and humorless, and when she starts to get vocal, he wraps a hand coolly around her throat. He can see the pain that she's currently going through and he does nothing but thrust harder. Getting lost in his head, he imagined him and Leigh making love with one another, her moaning in nothing but absolute pleasure. "You feels so good Leigh, just like heaven, I'm not going to last much longer" and with that he pushes harder and squeezes the hand around her neck harder until he rides out the pleasure.

The woman doesn't know what to think, how to react, or who Leigh was. All she knew was that when you didn't fight back, it was over quicker and less painful. When he finishes she tries to push him off and it results with yet another punch to her face. Her throat was getting tighter, and it was getting harder to breathe. Her chest felt heavy, her arm was throbbing and her ribs felt as if they were on the outside of her body. Blood was quickly filling her mouth and she had to spit in order to take a strangled breath. Making the decision to face her attacker she opens her eyes and when her hazel meets his brown, he explodes. "You'll never be as good as her, you disgust me, not one fight you put up. You just let me take you like the whore you were. Leigh would never go down with a fight, and she certainly wouldn't let someone take advantage of you like that." He was angry, and she couldn't think of anything she's done to make him angry. Maybe one of her boyfriend's friends didn't appreciate her walking out on them twenty minutes ago. She decided to walk home, taking a shortcut through Highland Park to avoid people like this man. "They can't keep her away from me for any longer, she will be mine and nothing will stop me from getting to her" he says. She looks him dead on again and this time light shines and she sees him, he was the devil. There was nothing she could've said to describe him. "Your eyes…are disgraceful." And if she thought that he going on a rant was him losing it, she was wrong. He pulled out a knife and stabs her in the stomach.

The pain was intense and she cries out, causing him to panic and stab her over and over and over. She loses the fight in her and just lays there taking the assault hoping he would finish fast. He gets mad at her for giving up and voices so, and as a punishment he stabs her in her womanhood, that caused her to scream. His hand cut out the scream and tightens around her throat again. "Your life is meaningless, you don't deserve the happiness you have you filthy whore." The words stung, even though she's heard this a million times before and finally accepted that it was true. He stabbed again and again, switching up the routine with punches and slaps and an explicit or two. Her body was getting heavier and can feel his eyes raking over what he's done to her, his smile shining through her hazy gaze. He stabs and punches and claws at her, and when she hears him chuckle she gives up, her body welcomes the impending darkness with the weight of him stabbing and violating her still present, she says goodbye to everyone in her life and tells her boyfriend she forgives him. She greets the darkness and just like that she feels…nothing.

Navarro keeps this assault up for another half hour before he feels the anger leave his body. Looking down at the body he senses nothing but relaxation. Now would be a good time to get rid of any incriminating evidence he built up for the past hour and a half. Picking up the condom, messing with her blood to mess up the splatter, he checks his hands for any open wounds and was glad to find only a scratch. He slices off her finger tips to assure the lack of DNA that could've been there from the scratch and he takes off, boots in hand as to not create a blood trial. Reaching home he immediately throws his clothes as well as hers and her fingertips into a fire and takes a long, hot shower. He falls asleep with Leigh's nightgown clutched close to his face and a smile playing on his face.

It was 6:02 am and the chirping of his cellphone woke him up with a start. Horatio shook his head to get that heavy feeling to go away, mad at the intrusive device for waking him up so early. Last time he checked Eric was right beside him on the bed in the spare room, but now he was nowhere to be found. Well time to wake both Eric and Calleigh up. A crime scene not even half a mile away from here has been called. This raised some flags in Horatio's head and the sooner they get to the scene the faster he can relax and return to the beautiful sleep he's just encountered. Heading to Calleigh's room and three sets of knocks later he found himself opening the door, face softening at the scene before him. Eric and Calleigh were locked in a subconscious embrace with Eric dominating over Calleigh." Wake up guys" he says softly trying not to break the mood even more so. Finding them not even moving a muscle, he shakes Eric, who still doesn't budge. Instead he calls Calleigh's cellphone and she immediately starts to respond to the intrusive device, her moving starting to wake up Eric and he stretches and wakes up immediately. "What's up H, is anything wrong?" the question was open ended and Horatio wasn't lost to it. "A DB half a mile from here and we need to get going" H starts.

"A DB half a mile from HERE?" interjects Calleigh. "Yeah and apparently its bad so shield yourself" "why are you guys here?" Calleigh asks curiosity and more than the normal annoyance playing through Calleigh's voice. "H and I got a little shitfaced and decided to crash here instead of driving thirty minute to H's house" Eric offers, knowing that she would accept this more than any other excuse he and H could've given. "Oh okay, that's good, and I assume you came up with this Horatio" she teases. "Of course it was. I'm the more sensible brother." He quips. "Where to?" "Not even 500 feet away from here" answers back Horatio before either could ask a full question. "So let's get ready chop, chop". The trio breaks apart and starts to get ready, when he and Eric were outside waiting for Calleigh, Horatio speaks p. "this could not be a coincidence at all" "I agree, and the weirdest thing happened last night, when I went…" and Eric breaks off seeing Calleigh walk through her door. "At least we can finally say we beat Ryan to a crime scene" Calleigh jokes. They jump in the hummer and head off for the short drive. Five minutes later they come across the scene. Only one word could describe the scene, and it was hectic. The patrol officers had the same look of pure agony and despair. The novices and the more experienced officers were a sick shade of green. "This is going to be bad" Horatio can tell from now. The crime scene tape was pushed back from its usual place of three yards to an additional six. The three of them duck under the tape and what meets their eyes was worse than what either of them have seen in their entire career, "Oh my God" chorused Eric and Calleigh.

(AN: I'm just going to end it there, sorry for the cliffhanger. It was too dark for me to fit all of it in one chapter. Blame Kat and the dark tones)


	11. No Evidence

New chapter just like I promised! *shakes head because she knows she's lying*

Calleigh wanted to cry at how horrible the scene was. She thought the family slaughtered by their own father almost a decade ago was a bloody mess, this scene's got it beat by a longshot. The soil was saturated with blood, the bushes and trees were heavily coated in red. She has never come across such a violent scene in her entire life and her tears threatened to fall once she laid her eyes in the body, if you could even say that word could fit the scene, more like remains. Her lower half was completely macerated, legs opened up, skin hanging off, and bones visible. She's been violated more in more ways than one; her lower abdomen has been completely opened. Intestines were laid out in the grass, and her uterus was chopped to fuck and barely recognizable if it weren't for the ovaries and fallopian tubes attached to it. Her stomach was lying on her ribs, which were lying on her torso. Her heart was gone and its location was currently unknown. Her face was caved in and there was a lake of blood has collected in her skull.

Her hair was matted with blood dirt and by the way her body was positioned she died in a lot of pain. Calleigh heart goes out to whoever it was that had to go through god knows how long. It was no wonder the officers were close to throwing up, it was a bloodbath nothing but a complete bloodbath. This woman couldn't have been more than an inch or two taller than she was. Was it even possible for someone that small to bleed that much? If Horatio thought "The Miami Taunter" was bad, he just met something worse.

Never before has Horatio ever frozen, especially at a scene, the brutality of the attack was obvious, this person was angry, pissed off even. His anger was taken out on this poor unsuspecting woman, a fate he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemy. There was no way this woman could've fought back, no matter how aware or strong she could've been. This was a rampage and for so little evidence from the path to the back of the bushes to happen, she would have to be subdued and carried. The only thought that was able to calm him down was the fact that Calleigh was alright. She lived not even 500 feet away from the scene and this small blessing calmed him down, still they had to find the bastard that hurt this poor girl. "It's going to be a safe bet that she was sexually assaulted although we won't be able to tell." Tom says kneeling down beside the remains. "I would take liver temp, but it's been exposed to the elements for God knows how long. But the body is fresh maybe last night." "How can someone be so angry to just on my God" repeats Eric.

And just like that Eric's day was ruined. Last night was pretty chill in his eyes; H and him caught up with each other over sweet tea and some sandwiches, but after H went to sleep Eric decided to go check on Calleigh. He found it very odd that she was asleep earlier than usual. For the 15 months that they've been dating, never once has she fallen asleep so early. Maybe if she ran triples and doubles for a while she would sleep early, but never before ten.

_ Cal, Cal wakes up. Not even one movement, her breathing was deep and even so she was alive, Cal baby wake up! He decided to look into this further and when he stands up a wave of dizziness hits him. Choosing to lie down and let the feeling past he wakes up to the chirping of a cell phone._

Eric vaguely remembers anything that happened between lying down and the morning after. He remembers him cuddling into Calleigh, but she didn't cuddle back, and she was the cuddliest person you'd ever meet. The whole crew was here collecting evidence and all of them couldn't find anything incriminating to pin on anyone. Eric chose to just ignore the remains all together, knowing that if he looked he would cry at the pain the woman must've felt at the time of her death. There was no evidence and cause of death would take a very long time to determine at the state of the remains.

"Eric, Calleigh. You guys are with me" barks Horatio, now was the perfect time for Horatio to check in on Calleigh since he fell asleep and didn't wake up until they had to leave. As the doors in the hummer closed Horatio jumped straight into business "Calleigh has anything been out of place in your house recently?" "Other than my favorite nightgown no, but I think it's in the wash, though I swear washed it last week." She answers back confidence and confusion laced together. "Are you sure because you don't sound very sure at all" condescends Eric "Obviously not because I second guessed myself, why are you asking me this?" "Did you not see the scene back there; I mean your house literally is a two minute walk away!" Eric snaps "Well it was a heavily brushed area, and I've never been good at detailing so no I haven't seen the scene at all" she sassed. "No attitude sweetheart, we're trying to help you" Horatio was getting mad at the fact that Calleigh is being very defensive and for once will not give him a straight answer. "Well when you guys give me a half ass excuse as to why you and Horatio slept over last night it's pretty hard for me to just keep a calm front and now the both of you are jumping me" "It's for your own good…" "For you guys to keep two sets of 'watchful' eyes on me, I don't think so" Calleigh interjects further ratcheting Horatio's aggravation. "Navarro…" "Might not even be connected to this right now Horatio, no proof that his hands have even been connected to anything on the scene." "I think you should find it weird that this happens after the last few days." "Murder happens Horatio don't pick the location and you don't either, Horatio." "Trust us sweetheart, trust me." And I should just believe this why?" "Because it's obvious isn't it, Navarro probably saw Eric and I over at your house and he could've lost control and kill this girl." "Yet no proof of either of these things have been discovered, this is an odd sense of déjà vu isn't it."

Eric can't stand the way Horatio was taking this from Calleigh. If Eric talked to Horatio that way, he would've been in deep shit. Her tone of voice was accusing and cold. Eric tries to get Calleigh to understand but she just interrupts him. "No, Eric don't speak, no evidence, a gut feeling, and you backing up Horatio isn't going to get you a warrant, I appreciate what you guys are doing but right now all this speculation is starting to drive me crazy!" Eric could see that Calleigh was beyond stressed; her voice reached a peak where you can tell she's holding back. "Cal, we're just trying to look out for you, you were out cold before nine o'clock last night and were like lead" "so what, you think I'm being drugged, well nothing's out of place and my food was just the same as I left it, in fact I don't even have food after you guys ate last night, so it's not like I can get drugged tonight" sarcasm was laced in her voice, though they did eat her out her house, and her eyes turned angry. "I've known you for over a decade and no matter how long or hard you've worked, sweetheart never have you been out for before nine." Horatio declaration seems to have pissed her off. "And how would you be certain of that Horatio, it's not like you've ever checked up on me for the past six years. Did Eric tell you this because that is the only explanation as to why you would know that?" They reach the lab and getting out of the car Eric just looks at the other two. Calleigh was blank but her anger was apparent to whoever knew her well enough.

"You've had tough times, but trust me so have I, you go around put your life in danger and so have I. You call everyone to help but me and I'm never informed until one of you comes back, and when your actions get called into question I have to answer to O'Shay. Back then I had to deal with both Stetler and O'Shay badgering me over and over periodically. I can't give them a straight answer because I don't have any clue on what it is that's going on. I've been kicked out of the loop and it shows, all I am to you now is your personal secretary. Doing both my paperwork as well as yours, I'm here at all hours of the day, sometimes two hours before my shift starts, and four after my shift is over. For the past year I would spend five days in the lab without going home. You can go off and help everyone that doesn't cry for help, but when I need help you're never there for me. Yea every once in a while you pull through but those moments are so far in between that I doubt they even happen. For years I've hoped that you would get better, hope that you can finally stop hiding behind those shades, I've been with you for the last 12 years, since the beginning and all you do is put me on the back burner. I'm the safety net that you can just rely on to catch you, but whose mine? So excuse me if I don't trust you with my personal life. You haven't been there enough for me to trust you, and I don't want you in it either, I need someone solid and obviously neither you nor Eric are solid enough for me."

"Sweetheart" "No, don't sweetheart me, you've lost all the right to call me that." "Calleigh, I'm sorry if you've felt that way due to my insolence." "It's too late for apologizes but I'll accept it. Just for the record, if you guys sleep over my house again for something like this, the next murder will be you guys." The elevator drops them off to the lab floor and Calleigh is the first to leave. Grabbing her hand Horatio looks at her straight in the eyes. "I just want you to trust me, trust us or just Eric at least." "I can't, I just can't, not until you've got more proof." "Sweetheart please." "NO! I'm done with this, it's over, how just drop it." And with that Calleigh heads to layout, leaving a trail of once again scared lab techs, too stunned to do anything but part as she plows through.


	12. Tense Day

Updated most of the chapters because I didn't space out my paragraphs, I found t hard to read myself. Sorry for the eye strain

Sorry for the lack of updates, life can hit you in the face sometimes. Though it was mostly Netflix binge that stopped me (looks away guiltily).

To say that the lab was tense would be an understatement. Eric sees everyone part in an effort to avoid Calleigh and then look between him and Horatio. Eric was in shock, this was the first time that Calleigh's ever raised her voice at Horatio for as long as he's known her. "H we need to talk" he looks over Horatio was blank, no emotion on his face "After this case brother" and he walks off "After this case". Eric watched as Horatio walked calmly into his office, slamming his office door shut, cracking the glass in the door in the process. Eric just walks off heading towards layout, ignoring the accusing glares and stares, the gossip-rich whispers, and shy pitiful glances of the lab techs. His heart skips when everyone on the team is centered in one room. Walter, Natalia, Wolfe, and Sam were each at one side of the table with Calleigh occupying her own side. Boy this is going to be very awkward. They all look up as he walks in, with the exception of Calleigh, and give him a very questioning look. "So what's up with the evidence, is there anything we have to id her yet?" he asks trying to break the awkward tension filling the room. "She had a cell phone, but it was logged with blood and AV is trying to revive it, but there are no promises" Wolfe looks as if he wishes he could've offered more. Eric sneaks a peek at Calleigh and can't tell what's going on in her head, when she looks back her eyes are blank.

"This guy's like a modern day Jack the Ripper. No evidence was left behind even through the stabbing" Natalia remarks, not missing the looks shared between Calleigh and Delko. She can't help but wonder what was happening between their own version of the golden trio. "Two hours past and still nothing" Natalia can feel her head exploding "my eyes are stinging from looking at the same evidence for so long, do I look like I had too much to drink Wolfe" Walter says trying to lighten the mood of the whole room. They leave, each going on their separate ways for a break leaving only Calleigh and herself in the room, how great of a situation. "What's going on, and what was **that **about?" She asks hoping Calleigh will be as honest as she usually is with her. "NO evidence whatsoever and what do you mean by _that?_" "You know what I mean Cal, if you won't tell me the situation then tell me how you're feeling" Nat sassed "Peachy, Natalia, just fucking peachy" and before Natalia can respond, Calleigh gets a page. "Dave was able to get information off the vic's phone" "Cal come on, you as well as I can use a girlfriend" and obviously Natalia pleading didn't help at all because Calleigh just walked away, heading to the AV lab. Natalia catches up and Calleigh's face was emotionless, the coldness there scared Natalia, she's never seen Calleigh look so cold before in her entire careerr.

"You got anything Dave?" she asks, as if nothing happened in the past five hours. "The phone was able to give us some info on the victim, but seeing how it was busted pretty bad, I could only pick up pictures." Calleigh felt relief at the statement "Any type of identification is good, especially a picture" "Yea give me a sec" Dave says. Natalia watched Calleigh over the corner of her eyes for the whole time they waited for Dave. Five minutes or five hours could've passed and they would feel the same. She could tell that Dave could feel the tension between her and Calleigh. Natalia isn't the only one that is worried about her. Everyone has their moments of weakness and Calleigh seems to have reached hers. Looking over at her, Natalia can see that Calleigh was on edge; something must've happened between the crime scene and the lab and hopefully won't act out on whatever's happening to her. This really isn't going to go well with the state of the lab at the moment this is the last thing the lab needs. "Looks like I was right, I could only access her pictures" interjects Dave. The picture of the woman popped up on the screen and Natalia had to gasp.

That woman was gorgeous, beyond gorgeous, really. The girl on the slab was nothing in comparison to what was on the screen. The victim was pale though of Hispanic descent, her hair was a wild light brown, and eyes hazel. She had a very toothy grin on her face, one full of innocence and life. Freckles dotted across her cheek over her nose and stopped at the other cheek. "That's Abigail, she lives two doors down from me" says Calleigh, and Natalia turned to look at her. "You sure Cal, you know her?" Natalia asks carefully. "I swear ,she lives right across the street from me. Her boyfriend lives on the other side of the park, he uses her as his personal boxing gym. She would stay over my house whenever it got too rough at his place, but I haven't seen her in over a week" Calleigh says. "So her boyfriend looks good for this then, that's what you're saying?" Natalia asks "I certainly wouldn't be surprised if he did. , but she would always take that route whenever things got really bad with him" Calleigh offers, tone lighter than before. "Did you try to help her" Natalia accused and immediately felt bad at the look of Calleigh's face, and the change in her tone sent chills down Natalia's spine. "Of course I did Boa Vista, I took her to the hospital to have multiple sex kits and they're here waiting to be reported. I was trying to encourage her to report the bastard and told her to call me whenever she wants to walk to my house, especially late at night. Natalia flinched at the use of her last name on Calleigh's lips. "Aww jeez Cal I'm so sorry." "I can't work this case then, I'll go inform Caine" "That seems like a good decision for now." Natalia was stunned at Calleigh's easiness into just giving up. "You and everyone else, since I have no open cases and so I guess I'll just head on home. See ya in three weeks" Natalia has to do a double check at what Calleigh said. Three weeks, what did she mean by three weeks?

"Well this isn't surprising at all, and what are you doing here O'Shay" Calleigh looks in despair at Horatio's paperwork and O'Shay. "You know what I don't care right now" and with that Calleigh heads off to Horatio's office, his paperwork in her hands. "You want to help me Horatio, then here's your paperwork, I can catch three more hours of sleep. Good night." Calleigh heads home straight after this and not even two hours upon her arrival, there's a knock at her door.

It didn't take long for O'Shay to hear about the fight between Caine, Delko, and Calleigh. He quickly made his way to the ballistics lab and met up with Calleigh. After her little tantrum in the lab she leaves without a word, which is the reason as to why he finds himself at her front door. Before he reaches her place though he decides to catch up with the Navarro's in case they know something he doesn't. He drives down the streets of Pompano, deep inside where the further you go, the richer the family. The mansion is a perfect reflection of the family that lives there, flashy. Esteban opens the door just as he's about to knock. "Scott, what's going on man." He says, grin alive on his face. "Just here for a friendly update, on both our parts" "That's always welcomed here, and here I thought you wanted to just hang out with my father" "Listen Esteban, I'm in a rush right now, whatever you did this morning is causing a very big rift to happen with the dynamic team." O'Shay adds hoping that the gravity of the situation isn't lost on Esteban. "Oh really, that's good news. Papi!"

O'Shay was surprised at the fact that Esteban called his father "Papi", he didn't know that Esteban was capable of an actual bond with a person. That was something he associated with a very caring family, which they didn't show much at all. What was more surprising was that Diego would call him "mijo" in turn. They really were a family full of surprises weren't they, well that's very annoying. They were the average family that spent time together, eating together, basking in the pain of others together. At this moment in time, it was his type of people and O'Shay wants to make sure that everything is in order before the plan can start snowballing. Diego was probably two inches taller than his son, but besides that they were copies of each other. "For the past week Caine and Calleigh have been at each other's throat. "Calleigh is starting to call Caine's gut feeling into question and is finally speaking up for herself" O'Shay didn't miss the smile on both the Navarro's faces. "So Caine's digging his grave even faster now, hmm this is good news thank you Scott for this revelation." Diego adds in the conversation "I'll make sure you are recognized for your helpfulness." O'Shay smiled at this, "So what now?" "Now Scott, you go check up on Leigh, seeing as you didn't mention anything about her." Esteban interjects "run along now". O'Shay walks off knowing that he himself is a pawn in this very complicated chess game. This is when he found himself knocking on Calleigh's door in the middle of the night.


	13. AN: Sorry!

Sorry for the loooong dragged out wait for a new chapter. My English teacher decided to drop a case study on her classes, and now I have to write how technology can help Sawgrass Mills Mall. That and I have a project for AP Bio, both due on the same day. The next chapter should be up within the next week. Any suggestions you want to make feel free to private message me or leave a review seeing as I have all this time on my hands since I'm writing anyway. Thanks for sticking around and I hope will be able to update by next Monday the LATEST.


	14. A Statement Given

Calleigh can't do anything but give an exasperated sigh at the person on the other side of the door. "Why are here?" O'Shay just continued on with that look of his, sure and cocky. "Look, for the past five years Caine's been causing major trouble further up the pay scale. He's been put into question so many times it's impossible for him to even get promoted." "You've told me this before O'Shay, please if you're going to piss me off at least come up with new information" Calleigh was feeling her anger come back in full force withal this crap O'Shay was bringing up.

"Now, Calleigh, you've been put into light. As rank goes, you're next for a promotion, having seniority over the lieutenant." "And you're telling me this because..." O'Shay was really working her nerves right now. He probably wants to talk to her about that vacation plan of his. "I'm warning you not to follow his footsteps. Caine's stating to drag everyone down and the Captain can see that you're the 'purest' of the team." "How the hell am I the purest one?" his chuckle further enrages Calleigh. "What are you playing at?" "You have an almost pristine record and the way Caine is going, you'll crash and burn like the rest of them. And as for the game I'm playing, I'm trying to make sure at least one of you survives. That team brings in extra money every month and if everyone is replaced the productivity and money will be too." "I'm a pawn is what you're saying, look O'Shay I will take being a pawn, as long as I wasn't previously aware of it, now that I am I don't appreciate it. So do me a favor and get out before I make a very bad decision."

God Calleigh's being over analytical again. If O'Shay knew it was going to be this hard to win her over especially after her argument with Caine, he would've tried deeper into her vacation. "Well, more like I'm trying to better off the two of us. Think about it, while you're on vacation there will be checkups on the lab and then they'd pick out the little things Caine's been doing. You're on vacation to avoid being put on leave, but the way they'll see it is a break since your friend has been killed." Calleigh noticeably shudders at his statement. Well wasn't this hole he was digging getting deeper. She's going to have to take this more serious or else O'Shay will have a hard time trying to get her on his side. "You want me to abandon my team."

"No I want you to abandon _**the**_ team, and let nature run its course. It's either that or be put on administrative leave instead of this vacation you've been allowed on. I just wanted to warn you instead of having you be surprised." _Why on earth would I want this? _Calleigh thought, actually why was she just thinking, "why would I want that, I would've preferred to have been Justas surprised as _**MY**_ team. What the hell O'Shay, if this is your way of getting me on your side it's not working!" _This is complete bull, how did I manage to get wrapped up in all this?_ "Calleigh, you are the last stop before the lab gets shut down, too many discrepancies have been noted, Calleigh I know I'm looking out for myself but I am for you as well." _Why is he still here?_ "Why are you still here?" "Fine fine, I'm gone, goodbye Calleigh I will see you another day" and O'Shay leaves, Calleigh watches him walk back to his car, pulling out just as Horatio and Eric pulled in. _Great, just great. _

"He's starting to grind my nerves" Horatio said just as he and Eric pull into Calleigh's driveway. "What the fuck is he doing here talking to Calleigh? There is no reason for it." Eric adds, blood boiling at the man currently driving off. "Well it looks like we're about to find out." They turn to see Calleigh leaning against her doorframe, face hiding the anger she must be feeling. "You okay Cal, looks like O'Shay has been hassling you lately?" Eric asks, yet his sarcasm wasn't lost to any of them. "He hasn't" she answers "So what was he doing here, because if he wasn't hassling you, then what was happening?" "He's just being O'Shay okay Eric. I've told you guys before, whenever something major happens I have to answer to O'Shay, ad that was me answering to him."

Horatio could automatically tell that Calleigh wasn't telling them the whole story. "Swe-Calleigh, just tell us what's been going on recently, we just want to help you." "Nothing I'm fine, what's up?" he has to give it to her. Calleigh knows when things are happening. "We have to take a statement from you about Abigail" Horatio says as gently as he can, "and to win you back on our side" Eric adds. "I'm currently drawing my own line, so I have no sides, but please carry on."

They all reach inside with Eric and Horatio deciding to sit on the sofa while Calleigh occupies her armchair. Since she was in a bad mood, Calleigh decides against offering any refreshments, Southern refinement be damned. "Abigail and I were good friends, she lives three houses down and across the street from me. She was only 34. As I told Natalia earlier, her boyfriend lives on the opposite side of the park. She would stay here whenever things got too bad. But I told her to call me if it is during the middle of the night to avoid what happened to her. I checked when I got home and she left me a voicemail. I must've been in a deep sleep because I didn't hear my phone ring at all."

Calleigh tears up at this and shrugs away Eric's attempt at comforting her. Now was not the time for all that, she was angry at them and herself, no way would she relent now at the sign of a couple of tears. "That's another thing Cal, we tried to wake you up last night but you were so out that we thought you were dead. Never have I seen you so knocked out before, actually when you were on your meds you were like dead weight, but only drugged have I seen you like that." Eric looks her dead in the eye, he's always worn his heart on his sleeve and Calleigh at times was envious of that, but now it was annoying. "You think I'm being drugged? Well to be honest the last couple of days I've been knocking out earlier and longer than the usual and even Kevin's been acting funny. But then again I haven't been getting a lot of sleep for the past few months."

"Calleigh let's just check to be sure, we don't want to miss anything." Horatio is pleading at this point. Her stubborn streak is going to get her hurt and the murder of Abigail Nunez was evidence of that. "If you think that would help then go ahead. I'm so tired right now. If I am being drugged then who do you think is behind it?" And with one look Calleigh knows who they're thinking. She trusts them; she really does, but only on a professional level. Horatio's been gone for too long, and Eric broke down her trust in him steadily for the past three years. "Never mind because obviously Navarro is going to be your top choice, let's just leave a suspect out until we have more physical proof. Go ahead and check my food, that's the only explanation I can offer."

Eric looks back at her sadly; this was not how he imagined this going. He was expecting a fight but Calleigh looks so broken right now, and she wasn't showing any signs of taking his comfort, something was going on. "Eric and I were talking on the car, and we both experienced the same thing last night. One minute we were both up the next we both remember is getting that callout." Calleigh's eyes raised at that "So maybe I am getting drugged, that may explain a lot of our recent experiences, and mostly why I abandoned my friend. But it doesn't tell us who did it."

Horatio's head shot at Calleigh when she mentioned the word "Abandon". How she could possibly come to that conclusion was unknown to him. Never has he seen her so involved emotionally in a case. Navarro is starting to shake his Bullet Girl, and it seems like even Eric can't help prevent it. "We don't have any solid proof, yet but I am sure that we will in due time." His answer causes Calleigh to relax. "I'm sorry guys, I've been on edge lately, I need a break" "That's what O'Shay was here about, you taking a vacation. Don't let him talk you into it Cal. He's just using you to make himself look better" Eric interjects. Horatio agrees with him saying that O'Shay probably has this all on his master plan for supreme rule over the lab.

Calleigh is to tired, too emotional, and too worked up to even care right now "Guys, just get whatever and just go. Yeah O'Shay was here talking about my leave, but that was it. I'm tired, and I have to call Abigail's mom tomorrow, so just leave with no drama." This was getting ridiculous; she should just tell them everything. Yet something in her gut is telling her that this way was a better outcome than any other so she watches them leave. After they drive off, Calleigh crashes to the floor in a fit of sobs, it was her fault Abigail was killed. That was the only thing she was sure about, she got Abigail killed. If she had been paying more attention, none of this would have happened and Abigail and her would've been relaxing right now, watching TV or just talking to one another. Calleigh breaks down and cries, not knowing what else she was supposed to do.

(AN: Sorry this seems so rushed, I had to at least update something. Any problems you find, please tell me! Thanks!)


End file.
